Chapter 1: The Legendary Molentary Express
The Legendary Molentary Express is the first chapter in Professor Layton and the Diabolical Box. Plot Characters Playable *Luke *Hershel Layton Non-playable *Lili *Babette *Barton *Capone *Chester *Mitzi *Macaroon *Hamster *Sally *Beluga *Chelmey *Karla *Sammy Thunder *Flora Reinhold *Tom *Granny Riddleton *Hank Puzzles *''005: Luke's Trunk'' - Is given by Hershel Layton ; located inside Layton's Room - Not Obligatory *''006: Pancake Stacks - Given by Sally; located inside Carriage 6 - Not Obligatory *007: Dining Couples - Given by Chester; located inside Dining Car 5 - Obligatory *008: Luke's Big Dinner'' - Given by Chester ; located inside Dining Car 5 - Not Obligatory *''009: Stacked Glasses'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located inside Dining Car 5 - Not Obligatory *''010: A Work of Art'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located inside Dining Car 5 - Not Obligatory *''011: Trees in the Forest'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Observation Deck - Obligatory *''012: Clouds and Sky'' - Given by Grousley; located inside Carriage 7 - Obligatory *''013: On Your Plate'' - Given by Macaroon ; located inside the Kitchen - Not Obligatory *''014: Red Caps'' - Given by Luke ; located inside the Kitchen - Not Obligatory *''015: Who Is Tom Really? - Is not given by anyone ; located in Carriage 3 - Hall - Obligatory *016: Crazy Daisies'' - Given by Hershel Layton ; located inside Babette's Room - Not Obligatory *''017: The Worker Ant - Given by Hershel Layton ; located in Layton's Room - Not Obligatory *018: The Shoe Maze'' - Given by Karla ; located in Carriage 3 - Hall - Not Obligatory *''019: The Train Ride - Given by Sammy Thunder ; located in Carriage 3 - Hall - Not Obligatory *020: The Shoe Store Thief - Given by Chelmey ; located in Carriage 4 - Hall - Not Obligatory *021: Pass It On - Given by Capone ; located inside Carriage 4 - Room - Not Obligatory *022: Taking Out the Trash - Given by Hershel Layton ; located at the Observation Deck - Not Obligatory *023: Pitchers and Poison - Given by Hershel Layton ; located inside Carriage 4 - Room - Not Obligatory *024: A Strip of Paper'' - Given by Lili; located in Carriage 3 - Hall - Not Obligatory *''025: Surviving in the Wild'' - Given by Hank ; located at the Observation Deck - Not Obligatory *''026: Train Swap'' - Given by Hank; located at the Broken Train - Obligatory Mysteries New Tom's Disappearance While riding on the Molentary Express, Babette's little boy, Tom, manages to disappear. If the shoe he left behind is any indication, Tom must be a very young child. Where could a child that small have wandered off to on his own? Solved Tom's Disappearance It turns out that Tom isn't a child, as was originally thought, but rather Babette's pet dog. It would seem that Babette's affection for Tom is so deep that she considers him to be much more than just a pet. Rewards *Hamster minigame - Received from Macaroon after entering the Kitchen. *Hamster: Apple - Received from Macaroon after taking the hamster off his hands. *Story: Tom's Shoe - Received from Inspector Chelmey after talking to him about Tom. *Camera minigame - Reveived from Sammy Thunder after travelling down from Carriage 3 - Hall. *Camera: Squarish Part - Received from Sammy thunder after receiving the Camera minigame. *Story: Tom's Hat - Found after entering the Kitchen after receiving Tom's Shoe. *Camera: Button Part - Received from Capone and Mitzi after solving 021: Pass It On. *Camera: Glass Part - Received from Grousley after solving Clouds and Sky. *Hamster: Pet House - Received from Babette after solving the Tom's Disappearance mystery. *Camera: Round Part - Received from Hank after solving 026: Train Swap. Trivia *Various members of the Puzzle Troupe are seen dining inside Dining Car 5.